Future
by Mira G
Summary: This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DELAYED. I WILL POST IT AS SOON AS I CAN.
1. Chapter 1

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.**

**Possible NaLu, not sure yet.*****

**Note that I am bad at explaining.*****

* * *

><p>The job was only supposed to last a couple of days. The objective was to take down some mages in Oshibana Town that kept terrorizing the citizens. Since I wanted an easy task only me, Erza, and Wendy went. By the time we arrived by train the sun was a bit low so we decided to investigate a bit before going to the hotel. After asking around for a bit we deduced that the mages were located West of Oshibana. By the time we got to the hotel we were all exhausted from the days travel and investigation.<p>

The second we entered the room I ran to the bathroom and spilled the contents of my stomach.

"Lucy?" I heard a knock on the door. "Are you alright?"

My response was not pretty. I heard the door open and felt cool hands moving my hair out of my face and another pair dabbing a towel on my forehead.

"It's been 2 weeks Lucy. _Two weeks._" I heard Erza say, "You have been feeling nauseous for a while now, maybe we should take you to a doctor."

Once I got my shit together I turned to look at her. "It's okay, I'm _fine_. We have to finish this job. If I'm still feeling bad when we're done then I'll go, but for now we finish the job"

Wendy and Erza stared at me for a moment then both nodded. "If that's what you want Lucy." Wendy told me, "But if you feel even a _bit_ sick tomorrow then we are leaving you here and finishing the job ourselves."

I wanted to say no but Wendy's face showed that she wouldn't take no for an answer. After considering her words I finally nodded. She looked at my face for a bit then nodded seeming satisfied.

"C'mon, let's get out of the bathroom Wendy can heal you." Said the Red haired mage, wrinkling her nose. "And it stinks."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "But really, what did you expect? For it to smell like rainbows and unicorns?"

She glared at me before walking out of the stinky bathroom. Wendy quickly followed. After having Wendy heal my nausea and cleaning myself up I returned to where Erza and Wendy were.

"Feeling better?" Wendy asked me.

"Yeah, I don't feel much nausea anymore." I responded.

"Good, now get to bed both of you," Erza said, "we are going to leave early tomorrow so we can finish this quickly and get back home."

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning.<strong>

We traveled West to where the mages were supposed to be located. I wasn't feeling bad anymore but I still wanted to finish this so we can get home. As we started getting closer to the location in the forest we noticed the amount of tracks on the ground.

'_Honestly, you'd think they would at least cover their tracks'_ I thought to myself. A little while later we found an old building cleverly concealed with the trees, if it were not for the tracks it would have taken us longer.

"Lucy, Wendy," We heard Erza whisper, "don't move. They're watching us."

"From where?" I asked.

"I believe it's 3 on the left behind the bushes, 4 on the right. in the trees." She told us. "So around 7. On my mark you two go to the left and I'll take the ones on the right."

"Alright, ready?" We both nodded. "Okay, three, two, one, GO!"

Wendy sent a blast of wind while I used my whip and called out Taurus. I could hear Erza fighting in the background. Both me and Taurus managed to take out two mages while Wendy took out the third. When we turned to check on Erza we saw three bodies piled at her feet.

"I thought you said there were four on the right Erza." Wendy said. "But I only see three."

"Huh, I thought so too." The scarlet haired mage said, "I could have sworn... But I didn't see anyone else around. Nor do I sense anyone else."

"But did you sense them before?"

"Yes, I sensed four people, these three and then another over by that tree over there." She pointed to a nearby oak tree. I walked toward the tree to see if I could find some tracks in the dirt. As I neared the tree I started feeling a bit faint and when I reached it I felt my feet go out under me.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes I saw a white ceiling and a bright light. I sat up and looked around the room.<p>

'_A hospital,_' I thought, '_I'm in a hospital. But why? Where's Wendy and Erza?_'

At that moment the people in question entered the room.

"Lucy!" They both yelled and ran to me. "You're awake!"

"Hey guys." I said, "Anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

"As it turned out," Wendy started, "there really _was_ a fourth person, but this mage had the power to conceal their presence. That's why Erza couldn't sense them anymore."

"And when you go close" Erza continued, "they cast a spell on you to put you to sleep so that they could get away."

"I see, and you guys brought me here." I concluded.

"Yup, we managed to catch the guy too." Wendy said happily, "The doctor should be here any second now to give us any news about your health."

"My health? I thought he just put me to sleep."

"He did but we figured since you've been feeling bad lately we should check to see what's wrong." At that moment the door opened and a woman with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a white coat carrying a clipboard walked in.

"Hello my name is Doctor Lillian," She announced, "I see you have finally woken up, I am here to give you the results of your check-up." She looked at Lucy.

"Hi," I said, "Well... Is there a reason why I've been throwing up for weeks?"

"Ah yes, well, let me see here." She checked her clipboard. "Yes here it is, well Ms. Heartfilia, it seems that you are pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Can I just say that this is my first fanfic, I was bored. So don't be an asshole please. If you don't like it or have a concern then by all means let me know. I know the summary was a big exaggerated but i suck at this stuff. And I know my method of writing and explaining isn't perfect but you work with what you got. Anyway thanks for reading. Review, favorite, do whatever your heart desires blah blah blah. <span><strong>The first chapter was a bit short but that was just to test it out, to see if people like it or not. <strong>If this goes well i'll continue with another chapter.**

**-Mira G. ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse. **

****Note that I am bad at explaining.** **

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to keep writing because... I don't know, I have nothing better to do. I live a sad life, I know. I mean I could go out and socialize with my non-existent friends but naahhh. That would just be wasting precious napping time. <strong>

**I'm kinda making this story up as I go so don't judge me. People left nice reviews so that made me smile. :) I posted the first chapter a couple hours ago (I'm writing the beginning of ch.2 on the same day) so I'm probably going to post this chapter next week, hopefully I'll post it by Wednesday? I don't know, we'll see. Every time I post a new chapter I will give an estimate of when the next one will be up. **

**Keep in mind that I have homework and stuff to do. I got algebra 2 this year -.-' The teacher is so annoying, she is obsessed with highlighting. I hate her. And the rest of my classes are so-so, I mean I'm a loner in most of them because I suck at making friends, the only way I can make friends is by having someone I know introduce me. Sad, I know. Anyway why are you still reading this? **

* * *

><p><em>"Hello my name is Doctor Lillian," She announced, "I am here to give you the results of your check-up." She looked at Lucy.<em>

_"Hi," I said, "Well... Is there a reason why I've been throwing up for weeks?"_

_"Ah yes, well, let me see here." She checked her clipboard. "Yes here it is, well Ms. Heartfilia, it seems that you are pregnant."_

* * *

><p>The train was empty except for her, Wendy, and Erza. No one talked, no one made a sound, they just sat, each lost in their own thoughts.<p>

'_well Ms. Heartfilia, it seems that you are pregnant.' ._

_'You are pregnant.'_ Those three words kept on repeating in my mind. After the Doctor left, Wendy and Erza looked at me, waiting for an explanation. But the truth is that I didn't have one. I mean you'd _think_ that I'd remember something like that but I can't.

The only possible time something like that could have happened was 2 weeks ago, the guild was having one of it's crazy parties. My memory is kinda fuzzy, probably because I was in a drinking with Cana and Natsu, I didn't want to but Cana somehow convinced me. Actually, more like forced me.

***Flashbaaacckkk* **

_I was sitting at the bar as usual, watching everyone drink and dance and pretty much go crazy. I was happily enjoying my smoothie when I heard someone call my name._

_"Hey Lucy!" I turned to see who it was and saw Cana waving me to her. "Come here will ya?"_

_"What's up?" I asked nearing her._

_"Drink with us!" She said, when I looked next to her to see who else she was talking about I saw a grinning Natsu, it was obvious he already had a couple fire whiskeys._

_"Um, no thanks Cana," I told her. "I think I'm just going to just stick to my smoothie, maybe some other time."_

_"Come on Lucy, lighten up," She said. "it'll be fun." She said. (see what I did there :D)_

_"Cana-"_

_"You, me, and fire breath over here. We can have a drinking contest!" She yelled. "Or are you too much of a wimp?"_

_"It's not that I'm a wimp-"_

_"Good here ya go." She said, shoving a drink in my hand. "Now drink before I use my cards on you."_

_I looked at her to decline but she was glaring at me in a way that said she wouldn't take no for an answer. Finally I sighed 'What the heck,' I thought, 'just one drink'. Yeah that one drink ended up multiplying until I was completely drunk._

***Flashback end* **

I don't really remember much after that. Only bits and pieces, I remember going up to Mirajane and then walking on the streets with someone on my way home. But I don't remember who.

'_Maybe Mirajane knows_,' I thought, '_as soon as we get back I'll ask her_.'

"So Lucy..." I looked up to see a red faced Erza. "Any idea who the father is?"

I sighed, "Your guess is as good as mine." I blushed. "I mean, last I knew I was a virgin but surprise, looks like that train has left the station."

"But," An even redder Wendy said, "Then when...?"

"The only time I can think of is 2 weeks ago when the guild had that party." I told them. "I remember getting drunk because of Cana, and then talking to Mira and walking home with someone. But that's it."

"Do you remember who you went home with?" Asked Erza.

"No, not really, I want to ask Mira when we get back." I told them. "I think I left after talking to her, maybe she saw who I was with."

"Maybe..." Wendy said. "So are you going to tell everyone?"

"Oh hell no." I said quickly, "Do _not_ tell anyone. At _all_. Okay? Please?"

"But Lucy," she said, "in a couple months you're going to start showing. You can't hide it forever."

"I know, I know." I sighed. '_Damn it, why does this have to happen to me? Out of all people?'_

"But for now, keep it quiet, Let me figure it out, see what I'm going to do." After a bit of convincing they both finally agreed. '_If I'm two weeks in, and you don't start showing 'till around maybe three months? Then I should have around 2 and a half months._' I thought to myself. '_This is going to be interesting._'

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at the Magnolia train station. As we were getting off the train that was when I realized, that was when it hit me that I was pregnant, that I had something- no, someone growing inside me. I touched my stomach, I didn't want to have a baby at such a young age but, at the same time I couldn't bring myself to think about giving it up.<p>

"Lucy...?" I looked up to see both Erza and Wendy looking at me with sad smiles. "It'll be alright." said Wendy.

"We're going to be here with you all the way. You won't be alone."

Erza nodded. "And when we find out who the guy is I'll make sure to kill him." She stated deadpanned.

My eyes started tearing up and I gave them both a watery smile. I was so happy to have friends like them, even if they do go overboard from time to time.

"Okay," I said nodding my head, "okay, let's go find Mira."

* * *

><p><strong>At the guild.<strong>

"Master?" Mirajane asked, "Are you sure you'll be alright without me here?"

"Yes my child." Master Makarov replied. "I think I can handle a couple brats on my own."

"I don't doubt that you can handle a couple of people," Mira said, "but this is an entire guild we're talking about. I can send someone else to go instead of me."

"Nonsense, I chose you for a reason. If I wanted someone else to go instead then I would have asked them, but I asked you my child."

"Alright, if you're sure. But if you have any trouble contact me immediately, alright?"

"Yes, yes, now go." Master pushed Mirajane towards the doors. "Have a safe trip and be back soon."

"Alright, remember to lock the guild once everyone leaves." Mira said quickly as Makarov was pushing her out. "And make sure Natsu and Gray don't start another fight. And-"

"Goodbye, have a safe trip." Makarov interrupted. "See you soon." And with that he closed the doors leaving Mirajane outside.

"Geez, I have been running this guild for half a century." Makarov mumbled to himself. "You'd think I'd be able to-"

"Heads up!" Makarov turned in time to see a table flying straight towards him. Fortunately because he was short the table flew straight over him but only by a couple inches.

Makarov sighed, "This is going to be a long week." And then a chair knocked him out.

* * *

><p>After we got off the train we decided to go back to my apartment so we could freshen up and eat, then afterwards we'd go to the guild to find Mira.<p>

As I was taking a shower I started to wonder who it could have been that I went home with. It was most likely someone from the guild, and none of the guys have been acting weird towards me so they were probably drunk too.

Freed? Doubt it. Elfman? Yeah, no. Bickslow? Over my dead body. Max? Jet? Warren? Ugh, just the thought of who it could be is driving me crazy.

By the time I got out of the shower Erza and Wendy were waiting for me so we could go to the guild.

"You ready?" Wendy asked me.

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>We were standing at the doors of the guild, Erza and Wendy could tell I was stalling. I wanted to know who it was but I was also scared. What would happen? I don't expect the father to take responsibility or anything. Heck I don't even know how I would tell him.<p>

"Lucy." Erza said, interrupting my thoughts. "Stop stalling, we have to find out sooner or later."

"She's right Lucy," Wendy agreed with her. "We might as well find out now and get it over with."

I nodded. "Alright, you're right. I can do this." I mustered up as much courage as I could and said, "Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

**... **

"Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"You have to open the doors." Wendy said.

"Mhmm."

"You haven't moved."

"I know."

Erza rolled her eyes and pushed the doors open. What we saw was complete chaos. Chairs, tables, and the occasional guild member were flying everywhere. No one even noticed that we had arrived. After a couple of seconds Erza started yelling.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The whole guild immediately froze except for one person.

"Why did everyone stop? I'm not done with you Ice boy!" A voice yelled. I sighed knowing exactly who it was.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL." Erza yelled. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?'

At the sound of Erza's voice he stopped and gave a nervous smile. "Oh, uh, hi Erza. Welcome back?"

"Where is Mirajane?" She asked. When no one answered she started yelling again. "_WHERE IS MIRAJANE_?"

"She's not here." Someone yelled.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I asked.

"Master sent her on a mission." Someone else said. "Said she'd be back in a week."

"What?!" '_Great, just great. Now I have to wait a week to find out._'

"Where's the master?" Wendy asked them.

"He got knocked out by a chair," Someone said, "we put him in the infirmary." At that Wendy ran to the infirmary so she could heal him. I quickly followed as Erza started lecturing the entire guild.

When we reached the infirmary we saw that master had a big bump on his forehead where the chair had hit him. As Wendy started to heal him the bump slowly started to shrink.

"Luckily he doesn't have a concussion." She said, "He should be just fine." After a few minutes Master opened his eyes.

"Master?" I asked. "Are you alright? What happened? Where's Mira?"

"What?" He asked. "Mira? I sent her to Era." He sat up on the bed and touched his head.

"I healed you up as best as I could." Wendy told him. "It should only be a dull throbbing right now."

"Yes I feel it." He said wincing.

"Why did you sent Mira to Era?" I asked.

"I needed her to collect some important files from the council in Era. Then after that to Cedar Town."

"And how long will that take her?"

"Normally, about a couple of days," Master told me. "but I told her to take her time so maybe in about a week or less."

"Don't worry Lucy." Wendy told me. "Knowing Mira she'd want to return as soon as possible."

"I hope you're right."

"Did you need her for something?" Master asked.

"We needed to ask her about some stuff but It'll have to wait 'till she's back." I told him. "When did Mira leave?"

"This morning."

I sighed. '_Things just keep getting better and better.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. That was Chapter 2. Don't judge I'm not creative. I am going to keep the father a surprise so until it is reveiled, -revieled? Whatever I can't spell. Waiit, it's revealed. Ha I'm stupid- Okay, so until he is revealed I will not tag him in the description. I hope this answers your question to whoever asked me in the reviews. Aaaaand yeah, im hungry. And I'm sick. And I'm moody. Fun. Anyway. I will try to post Chapter 3 next week. I gunna try to post 1 chapter every week around Tuesday or Wednesday.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse. **

****Note that I am bad at explaining.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooo there. How is everyone's school year going so far? Because mine is shit. I hate it. I have so much stuff to do and I hate half of my teachers. And my PE classes ugh. I live in Florida, The 'Sunshine State' yeah it sucks, the heat is horrible and the humidity is even wose. I have it for the last period of the day on my A days. So I get it when the sun is at it's highest. Yeah kill me. Anyway this is chapter 3? Yeah chapter 3, enjoy. Review, favorite, follow, knock yourself out.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't worry Lucy." Wendy told me. "Knowing Mira she'd want to return as soon as possible." <em>

_"I hope you're right." _

_"Did you need her for something?" Master asked. _

_"We needed to ask her about some stuff but It'll have to wait 'till she's back." I told him. "When did Mira leave?" _

_"This morning." _

_I sighed. 'Things just keep getting better and better.'_

* * *

><p>It's been 5 days since Mira left and my patience is wearing thin. Natsu and Gray are fighting every day, Wendy and Erza are fussing over me and Master is getting suspicious. Not my idea of fun.<p>

I was tired, confused and kind of angry. I never noticed it before but my eating habits have changed. Normally I would never snack or anything but now I've been eating more. I've also been sleeping in more but ever since I came back from that mission I've made it a priority to wake up early every morning, I've been going to the guild, waiting, hoping that the takeover mage would be there but so far no luck.

The suspense is killing me, it feels like I'm in one of my books where the main character is trying to find out the identity of the killer, or in this case, the father.

_'Speaking of books...'_ I looked across the guild from my usual seat at the bar, I haven't really talked to Levy lately. It's been killing me not being able to tell her, she's my best friend, we tell each other everything, but not this. I want to wait before I tell her, but I doubt she'll have to wait long considering the looks Gajeel has been giving me ever since he returned from his mission.

Wendy told me a couple days ago that I smelled different, she noticed it before but ignored it thinking it was her nose acting up. But Gajeel is older and more experienced, he probably already knows the reason my scent has changed.

Natsu noticed the change too, he came up to me the other day asking me if I was wearing a different perfume. I doubt I'll have any trouble with him since he is the most dense person I've ever met but it still worries me.

_'If they find out then I am totally screwed.'_ I was thinking about how to tell Levy when I heard the guild doors open. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice who it was until I heard Wendy and Erza calling me.

"She's back!" I heard Wendy yell. When I turned I saw Wendy and Erza coming towards me.

"Who's back?" I asked.

"Mirajane has returned." Erza said.

"_What?_ Really? Where?" I looked across the guild trying to find the takeover mage.

"She just went into masters office."

"Okay, when she gets out tell her to come to my home," I told them. "I don't want anyone overhearing our conversation."

"Do you want us to come too?" Erza asked me.

I thought about it for a second then nodded. "Yeah, I'll have to tell you guys anyway so sure."

"Alright we'll meet you there."

With that I left the guild and made my way home. When I saw my building I quickened my pace, I wasn't paying attention so I didn't notice someone was blocking the stairs until I bumped into them. I was about to fall when a hand grabbed my shoulder to steady me. When I looked up to apologize I saw the last person I would have expected.

"Bunny girl," Gajeel said. "It's time we had a talk."

* * *

><p>'<em>Why was he here?'<em> It was obvious that he wasn't going to leave so I nodded and moved to opened the door to my apartment.

'_Crap he knows doesnt he? Shit, out of all times he had to come now?' _

_'No, maybe he doesn't know, maybe he wants to talk about Levy or something?.' _I thought desperately.

I unlocked the door and let him in. He entered and sat down on the couch, didn't say anything, just stared at me. After a good 10 minutes of awkward silence I cleared my throat.

"So..." I started.

"So." Was his reply.

**...**

"Well," I said. "you wanted to talk...?"

He smirked. "Yes, I did."

"...About?"

His smirk grew into a full blown smile. "No need to play dumb, you know exactly what I want to talk about."

I shifted in my seat. "No, i'm afraid I don't."

He looked at me for a few seconds then humphed. "Sure you don't."

After another moment of uncomfortable silence I sighed. "Please Gajeel, I don't have time for this. Just spit it out."

He smirked. "... So... when is the baby due?"

... _'Crap.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the guild.<strong>

Erza and Wendy were waiting for Mira to finish talking with the Master.

"It has been over 15 minutes what could possibly be taking so long?" Erza asked.

"She was getting important files from Era, they probably have to discuss that if it's so important." Wendy tried to calm her down.

"Lucy is waiting," Erza was getting impatient. "we have to find out who the male that went with Lucy is so I can strangle him."

Wendy gulped. "There will be plenty of time for that later," She squeaked. "besides, Mira might not know who Lucy left with."

Erza stopped pacing. "That's true." Then she resumed her pacing. "But there is still a chance."

"Erza-"

"Oi!" They heard someone yell. "What's going on?"

They turned and saw Natsu and Gray heading towards them.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "why are you so anxious Erza?"

Wendy and Erza looked at each other, both not knowing what to say.

"We are, uh." Wendy started. "Waiting for Mirajane."

"What do you need her for? You guys planning on taking a job or somethin?" Gray asked the two.

"We have some business to discuss with her, that's all." Wendy nodded, agreeing with Erza.

"What kind of business?" Natsu asked. Both Natsu and Gray have been watching the three ever since they came back. The way Lucy always watches the doors, Erza and Wendy's reaction when Mira came back and the way they were acting right now. They were getting really suspicious by their actions and wanted to know what was going on.

Erza and Wendy didn't know if they should tell the two. Lucy didn't want it to become public knowledge, but what if Natsu or Gray knew who the man that left with Lucy was?

After a moment of hesitation Erza made a split decision to ask the two.

"Do you guys by any chance remember the party a couple weeks ago?" Wendy's eyes widened in disbelief. She started shaking her head at the re-quip mage.

"Erza what-" Erza raised her hand to silence the young dragon slayer.

"Someone took Lucy home that night and she wanted to know who in order to thank them." Wendy's mouth opened in a 'oh' motion seeing where she was going with this.

"That's right." Wendy said. "Do you guys by any chance know who it was?"

Natsu didn't question the explanation, -being dense as he was- and walked out the guild mumbling something about Lucy.

Gray however wasn't so accepting of the story. He felt there was more the two female mages weren't telling them.

"Yeah I know who it was." Gray stated, crossing his arms. "But there's something else isn't there?"

The two female mages were surprised that Gray knew who it was but didn't know how much they should tell him. After a moment they both shook their heads.

"Not really, Lucy just wants to thank them for bringing her home safely." Wendy smiled at Gray doing her best to look convincing.

"So," The red haired mage began, trying to act nonchalant. "Who was it?"

* * *

><p>I didn't know how to respond to Gajeel. He was staring at me waiting for me to say something. I wanted to deny it but I knew it would be pointless. After a really short 5 minutes I finally sighed.<p>

"There's no point in denying it is there?" I asked myself tiredly.

"Nope." He responded.

"I figured you would know, Wendy told me I smelled different."

"The kid was right. When I returned I noticed your scent changed, it was a subtle change but I still noticed. So I narrowed it down and came with this conclusion. Bunny girl got knocked up." He smirked.

My eyes narrowed at his choice of words. "Have you told anyone? Levy?" I asked, scared of the answer.

"Nah, figured you'd tell Shrimp yourself."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you for not telling her. Now the only problem is that I don't know how."

"Aren't you two all buddy-buddy? Shouldn't be too tough, even for you."

I grimaced at that. "Yeah it should be super easy." I said sarcastically. "Hey Levy, guess what? I'm pregnant" I snorted. "She'd probably have a heart attack."

"You never know, that bookworm is stronger than you think."

"That's true but I think i'll wait until I find out who the father is."

At that he started laughing. Once he managed to calm down a bit he asked in between laughs. "How many... poor souls... did you... did you sleep with?" The big oaf was wiping tears from his eyes.

I threw the nearest thing at him which happened to be a metal paperweight but he just caught it and started munching on it.

"Only the one, asshole." I glared at him. "And what do you mean _poor souls_?!"

"Wait, but then how do you not know who this son of a bitch is?"

I hung my head, embarrassed. "You weren't there, but two weeks ago we had another party at the guild. Cana got me to drink with her and Natsu, after that I don't remember much. I know I talked to Mira and then left soon after with someone. The thing is I don't remember who."

Gajeel looked deep in thought. His elbows were on his knees and his chin in his left hand while his right was across his lap touching his left knee. "You said this was two weeks ago?"

"I think it's more like three now actually."

"Their scent should still be here, very faintly but here."

My eyes widened. "Do you smell anything?" I asked. "Go to my room maybe you can smell them!" I stood up pulling him out of his chair.

"I'm going, don't get your panties in a bunch." Then he stopped. "Oh wait." And gave me a knowing smirk.

If I didn't need him I would have kicked him out of my house. "Keep. Walking." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

As we entered my bedroom Gajeel immediately started sniffing around. His nose wrinkled once he got closer to my bed.

"It reeks of you and salamander." He said disgusted.

"Well duh," I rolled my eyes. "That's _my_ bed, and Natsu tends to sneak in and nap every once in a while."

"That's not all," He sniffed a bit more. "I smell someone else too."

"What do you smell?" I asked. "Or more like _who_ do you smell?"

"It smells like... water, kind of. Or something like ice. I've smelled this before."

"Water?" My eyebrows drew together. "_Ice?_"

"Yeah, it's faint so I can't exactly describe it. But I think I know who it is." He turned to look at me.

"Who?"

* * *

><p><strong>AAND Back to Erza And Wendy.<strong>

"So," The red haired mage began. "Who was it?"

"It was me." Grey responded. "Mira asked me to take Lucy home and make sure she got there safely."

"... Wendy," Erza said slowly. "it looks like we wont be needing Mirajane anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>Bringin it back to Lucy.<strong>

"Who?" I asked.

"Your friend that always walks around naked," Gajeel informed me. "Gray Fullbuster, I think he might be the father of your kid."

_What they didn't know, was that a certain fire mage was outside Lucy's window and heard everything they just said._

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA! Is Gray the father? Is this going to be a GraLu fanfic? All will be reveiled, revieled, DAMMIT I STILL CAN'T SPELL THAT STUPID WORD. Revealed, okay. All will be revealed next chapter. Maybe. I don't know yet. We'll see. I made this one longer. And by longer i mean like 50 words. I tried. Anyway, leave suggestions and if I like them then i'll try to include them in the story.<span><em> The next chapter will probably be posted in a week or two.<em> I have a French exam this week so I gotta study, and I have my Art homework. And my Algebra homework, blah blah blah. So much stuff but I will try to post it by the 27th _the latest._ So yeah. Deuces.**

**Mira G. ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**This job was supposed to be easy -considering Lucy has been feeling bad for a few weeks now- they were supposed to be in and out, boom done. But of course something had to happen or go wrong. When Lucy wakes up at the hospital she finds out some very surprising news that will change her life. For better or for worse.**

****Note that I am bad at explaining.****

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour, comment allez vous? I don't know, pretty sure i'm going to fail that french exam. For those of you that have Algebra 2, a moment of silence please. Now let's take a minute to cry together. Okaay, now that that's over with. I am beginning chapter 4 right now, its tuesday? Yeah, it's tuesday night right now and hopefully this will be up by next tuesday. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and any suggestions you might have. I am all ears. Making this up as I go, don't judge.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Who?" I asked.<em>

_"Your friend that always walks around naked," Gajeel informed me. "Gray Fullbuster, I think he might be the father of your kid."_

_What they didn't know, was that a certain fire mage was outside Lucy's window and heard everything they just said._

* * *

><p>I felt like my eyes were about to pop out of my head. I stood there staring at Gajeel wondering if I heard him right.<p>

"Are you sure? I mean, _Gray?_" My brain was trying to process this.

"Yup," Gajeel nodded. "definitely his scent, faint but there." His eyebrows drew together. "Although, I smell him more in the room than I do on your actual bed... weird." He mumbled that last part.

"What does that mean?"

"Not sure. Could be nothing,"He was rubbing his chin deep in thought. "or it could be something completely different than what we thought."

* * *

><p>"... Wendy," Erza said slowly. "it looks like we wont be needing Mirajane anymore."<p>

"Erza..." Wendy said, knowing exactly what the re-quip mage was about to do.

"Do not interfere." Erza was cracking her knuckles and her neck loudly. "Stand back Wendy."

"No, Erza don't-" Erza shot Wendy a menacing glare. Wendy gulped and nodded her head.

Wendy moved away from the two but stayed close enough to heal at a moments notice.

During this exchange Gray was staring at the two with a confused expression. He didn't understand what was going on, or why they were so upset. The one thing he did understand though, was that Erza was getting ready to kill someone, and he had a feeling that someone was him.

"Wendy," Gray asked slowly. "what is going on?"

Sadly, this just made Erza angrier. She turned her glare to the now naked ice mage.

"First of all, put on some clothes." Erza said. Gray mumbled an 'oh shit' and started putting on some pants.

"Second, how dare you. How dare you not know what you did." The whole guild got quiet.

Gray put his hands up in a 'wait' motion. "Look, whatever it is i'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"You know _exactly_ what you did." Even though she wasn't screaming her low angry voice was ten times scarier.

"Erza." Wendy said quietly. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else." She was wringing her hands together. "Lucy doesn't want anyone to know yet remember?"

After a couple of seconds Erza nodded. "Yes, you're right." She grabbed Gray by the ear and started pulling him towards the guild doors. "Let's take this outside shall we?"

As Erza, Wendy and a struggling Gray were nearing a door they suddenly felt an immense heat and an angry shout.

"GRAAY!" The guild doors burst open and an angry flaming Natsu was breathing heavily. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Erza and Wendy looked at each other and were thinking the same thing. '_Crap, he knows._'

* * *

><p>After a while of thinking and waiting in my home for Mira we decided to make our way to the guild, I was too anxious to wait at my home any longer. I had to ask Gray as well, I just couldn't imagine me and Gray, he's always been more of a brother figure to me. As we neared the guild we could hear the sounds of fighting and furniture breaking.<p>

I sighed and shook my head. '_Surprise, surprise, everyone's fighting.'_

"Why do they _always_ find the need to start fighting? Honestly." I muttered.

"Uhh, bunny girl, I don't think this is any regular fight." My eyebrows drew together and I looked at him wondering what he was talking about. Before he had a chance to explain we reached the guild entrance. He opened the doors slowly and what we saw was complete mayhem.

Most of the guild was on fire. Some of our fellow guild mates were on the ground and severely wounded with Wendy trying to heal them. Others were trying to put out the fire with buckets of water. My first thought was that someone had attacked the guild. As I reached for my keys a hand stopped me.

Gajeel shook his head at me and said. "No need." He looked towards the back of the guild and pointed. When I turned to see what he was pointing at my eyes widened. There near the bar was a deranged Natsu holding a beat up Gray and Erza was trying to break them up.

Natsu was screaming something at Gray, and as me and Gajeel got closer we were able to hear what he was saying.

"-do to her!" He started shaking Gray. "Why?! When?"

Poor Gray looked so confused as to what was going on. He had blood on the corner of his mouth, and his clothes and several areas on his body were burned. Natsu was _really _pissed but I didn't know why. He never acts like this without good reason. And what did he mean by _her_?

"Let me go already!" Gray yelled shoving Natsu off of him. "And what are you talking about you psycho?"

"NATSU _LET GO OF HIM_!" Erza was having a hard time trying to peel Natsu off of Gray.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about you piece of-"

"No I fucking don't" Now Gray was getting pissed. Both of them were getting up close and personal with each other. I knew that if we didn't stop this now then things were about to get a lot worse.

"Natsu! Gray!" I yelled trying to get their attention. "_What is going on here?_" The idiots didn't hear me. Erza shot me a quick look and started shaking her head at me. I turned to Gajeel but there was no need because he was already on his way to them. When he was within touching distance he slammed his fists against their heads, knocking them to the floor.

"You two are going to end up tearing this guild apart," He looked around. "even more." He crouched, leaning his right elbow on his right knee.

"Now, I think bunny girl over there just asked a question." He gestured to me. "What the fuck are you two fighting over this time?"

Gray rubbed his head where Gajeel hit him and shot him a dirty look. Natsu was pinned underneath Gajeel's foot and was struggling to get up.

"Flame brain over here came into the guild screaming like a maniac." Gray said. "Then he started throwing punches left and right."

"Why were you angry Natsu?" I asked. When I spoke Natsu looked up at me and shot an angry look to Gray.

"Because of what he did you Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

'_What the what?_' I was beyond confused. Last I checked the only thing Gray did to me was scar me with his nudity and that was for _everyone _so why...?

Erza ran to my side and started pulling me away. "Lucy." She whispered. "I think you should go. _Now._"

"Wait what? Why?"

"He knows," She looked me in the eye. "Natsu knows."

My eyes widened. "How the hell did Natsu find out?"

"I have no idea." She was shaking her head. "But what I do know is that Gray was the one who took you home."

"Yea we know." She stopped and looked at me.

"_We_?"

"I mean me and Gajeel. He can smell the difference so he went to my house today and confronted me about it."

"But how did you guys know it was Gray?"

"Gajeel smelled his scent in my room. It was faint but it was there. But-"

There was a loud crash. We both turned and saw that Gajeel was thrown to the other side of the guild. Natsu and Gray were battling it out again. '_Why was Natsu so mad?_'_  
><em>

I ran towards them with Loki's key in hand.

"Lucy wait!" Erza ran after me.

"Open! Gate of the Lion." I held out my key. "Leo!"

Loki appeared wearing his usual suit and sunglasses. After a brief look at Natsu and Gray's situation he nodded his head at me. As he was about to interfere a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"What the-"

"How about you let me take care of him." Gajeel was cracking his knuckles and glaring at Natsu. "You can take care of your buddy over there." He motioned to Gray with his chin. Loki looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. "I don't care just don't trash the guild even more."

Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the collar and slammed him to the ground. While Loki sent a Regulus impact towards Gray. As the four of them fought it out I turned to see Erza eating a Strawberry cheesecake.

"Really?" I asked her, shaking my head. "And where did Mira go?"

Erza swallowed the mouthful of cake and said, "Something important came up in the middle of their fight." She nodded towards the guys. "And they had to leave, but they told me to make sure the building is still standing."

"And yet your here. Eating a cake."

Erza shrugged, "Those two over there are already fighting them, why waste my energy when they can get the job done."

I opened my mouth to respond but just closed it right after. '_She has a point._' Wendy was running with Levy, healing people and taking them to the infirmary. Elfman and his sister Lisanna were putting out fires that Natsu started while everyone else was picking up all the fallen furniture.

When I looked back to the four that were fighting I saw that Gajeel was holding an unconscious Natsu by the back of his shirt and Loki and Gray were just watching him.

"So..." I started. "Anyone care to explain _ex__actly _what happened?"

Gray held his hands up in a 'it wasn't me' gesture and said, "This guy over here just came in yelling asking what I did to you." He had a confused expression and scratched the back of his head. "Truth be told, I kinda wanna know what's goin on too."

I turned to Erza. "Gray doesn't know?" I whispered, I've been trying to keep my face expressionless the entire time I've been here, not wanting anyone to get suspicious.

Erza just shook her head. "All he told us was that he took you home, he never, uh," She was blushing now. "he didn't mention you two doing anything after." She coughed.

After a moments hesitation I nodded for them all to follow me and lead them to an empty room in the back of the guild. I closed the door and took a deep breath. '_This is going to be an interesting conversation._'

* * *

><p>The room had a couch in the back - which Gajeel threw Natsu on- and several armchairs in the center. Erza - still equipped with her cake- sat in one and looked at me with worried eyes. As I was about to address Gray there was a timid knock on the door. I frowned and moved to open it.<p>

There stood Wendy with a shy expression. "I saw you all come here and figured I should be here as well," She spoke quickly. "I healed everyone as best as I could so you don't have to worry about that, unless you don't want me to-" I stopped her with a raised hand.

"Don't worry, you can come in." I gave her a small smile. "You should know anyway so this saves me having to explain." She smiled and walked in. She sat next to Erza and I closed the door again.

Everyone here knew what was going on except for Gray, even Loki knew as did all my other spirits. Aquarius, being the bitch that she was started laughing when she found out, she eventually wished me luck after a while but she was still mean. But for the most part everyone else was supportive.

I turned to Gray, "Gray," I started, "take a seat."

His eyebrows shot up and I could tell that warning signals were going in his head but he took a seat anyway.

I sat in the chair opposite him and pursed my lips. It took me a good minute to get enough courage to start talking.

"About a week ago," I said. "I found out... that I was pregnant."

His eyebrows shot up even further on his face. After processing what I just said he nodded.

"Okay," He said slowly and nodded his head. "Not what I was expecting."

"I'm about 3 weeks along." I said slowly, seeing if he knew where I was going.

His eyebrows drew together. "Uh-huh. But what does that have to do with flame brain over there attacking me?"

"Well..."

"He found out about her pregnancy." Erza said. "Didn't take it very well."

Gray's expression didn't change. "That still doesn't answer my question. Why attack _me_?"

After a minute of silence Gajeel spoke up. "Cuz you might be the baby daddy." He said with a smirk.

"Thank you, Gajeel." I said bitterly.

Gray was looking at all of us, checking to see if we were serious. "Say what?!"

We didn't respond, just looked at him. He turned to me and started shaking his head. "Look Lucy, I love you, I do, but as a sister."

"And I, you. As a brother." I responded.

"But how am _I_ the father?"

I looked at everyone else, seeing if they wanted to explain but everyone just looked in a different direction, even Gajeel turned his head and started whistling. Traitors.

I sighed and my shoulders slumped. "Well, you see." I started. "Do you remember a couple weeks ago when the guild had a party?"

He nodded.

I explained what happened, me drinking and talking with Mirajane and then going home with someone.

"And that someone was you wasn't it?" Erza asked.

"Well, yeah." He admitted. "Mira asked me to make sure you got home safely."

"Yeah, you made sure alright." Gajeel mumbled.

"I don't remember much of that night." I told him. "That was probably the night I got pregnant."

"Okay, that's all fine and dandy, but I didn't," He coughed. "I didn't, uh, sleep with you or anything."

We all had the same expression, confusion. Except for Gajeel, he just looked deep in thought.

"... Come again?" I asked.

He shook his head rapidly. "I took you home, yeah, and I entered your house but all I did was put you to bed." He looked me in the eye. "That's _it_."

I groaned then threw myself so that my back was fully supported by the chair. "Great, _great_, so then who the fuck is the goddamn father?!" I threw my hands into the air.

... No one spoke, we were all thinking, lost in thought.

"You know," The iron dragon slayer broke the silence. "There was only one other scent in your house besides you guys. And the smell was _definitely _on your bed."

We all waited for him to continue but he stayed silent.

"_WELL?_" Erza screamed at him. "_CARE TO ENLIGHTEN US OR DO WE HAVE TO GUESS?_"

"Oh shit, right." He coughed in his hand. "The _only_ other smell in your house was his." He pointed to the couch.

"Natsu's."

* * *

><p><strong>PLOT TWIST.<strong> **I'm**** so sorry! I had so much shit to do for school - still have so much shit - and I never really had time. I had kind of a brain fart, I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't exactly know how to. My brain wasn't working, so if some parts don't make sense, that's why. And it's pretty late and i'm too lazy to proof read it right now so tell me if there are any errors and i'll fix it. The next chapter will be posted a week and a half, to two weeks from now. I'll try to make the next chapter soon and post it, promise. BTW the french test was easy and for once I think I did good on a test. Can't say the same for my Algebra 2 test though. :/ Anyway, i'll try to hurry up with Chapter 5.**

**Deuces.**

**~Mira G. **


End file.
